


sock-footed

by far2late



Series: soft hotline [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, But out of love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Knitting, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: "Wilbur was someone that Techno was happy to have in his life. He was someone who was loud and fantastical and happy and had always managed to make him laugh. Techno had always felt a bit small in comparison, despite how he was only overshadowed by Wilbur by a few inches.The man was someone who deserved nice things, was the point."ortechno thinks wilbur deserves nice things. he delivers on this thought.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: soft hotline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181177
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	sock-footed

**Author's Note:**

> twt is far2early

Techno’s hands stumbled over the yarn he had been trying to knit for the past half-hour. The needles felt clumsy in his hands as he looped the thick wool around needles and pulled a stitch through the loop carefully, tightening it as he did slow work to make sure it didn’t unravel upon a tug too-hard for it. 

The gift that Techno was making needed to be perfect, everything had to be perfect. Wilbur was someone who deserved the best and Techno would do what he could to deliver it. Christmas was a great time to give him this sort of gift, but it had been uncomfortably long since the holiday. 

Techno helpfully ignored the Christmas tree that had been put up in his living room, sitting in the corner of the room as the man hummed while he knit slowly. His eyes narrowed as he tried his best to follow the instructions he had memorized from countless books. Phil had come in handy with that aspect, at the least. 

He wasn’t sure what he was trying to do with this gift in the first place. It had been a long time spent making it, and Techno had put more money into wool than he had put into coffee for almost a week. It was large in his margin, with how the college student had valued caffeine. Energy drinks had proved to do nothing but leave his tongue with a bad taste. 

Wilbur was someone that Techno was happy to have in his life. He was someone who was loud and fantastical and happy and had always managed to make him laugh. Techno had always felt a bit small in comparison, despite how he was only overshadowed by Wilbur by a few inches. 

The man was someone who deserved nice things, was the point. He had managed to draw Techno out of his shell, made a couple of friends in the process, and managed to laugh a little more than he usually did. Wilbur was truly some sort of miracle of nature, even if he wasn’t the best when it trying to be a bit nuanced in public.

The man frowned again, frustrated as his hands slipped off the plastic bit of the tip of the needle. Techno was reaching the end of his scarf, simply needing to end it off by pulling the loops over each other until it finally hit the last one and needed to thread a string through the loop. He was incredibly happy that he had finally finished his month-long project amid the spare moment of peace and free time he had handy on him. 

After a few more quiet minutes of fixing up his handiwork, he reached the end, looping the yarn through each other before cutting the wool at the end. He pulled it through the last loop held hanging, fastening it tight and holding it up. Techno stretched it out slightly, tugging on it as a test of the strength of the yarn that had been knitted together tightly. He was satisfied to find that the dark, navy blue wool hadn’t managed to fall apart at the first touch. 

Techno glanced to the entrance of the living room, getting up with a quickly-hardened resolve before he made his way through the hallway, closing the lights behind him. The dark blue light that illuminated the halls felt comfortable on his skin, long sweater sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The man stepped out of his home after he reached the door, looking outside the apartment’s quiet hallway. He squinted against the light of the yellow lamp that was too bright for him, ignoring the ugly wallpaper as he shuffled to the closest apartment to him, across the hall and farther right. Techno yawned a bit into his elbow as he knocked on the door, finding himself suddenly sleepy. 

“Hello?” A voice came from behind a crack in the door as it was opened after a couple of minutes. Techno could hear the tiny bit of paranoia in Wilbur’s voice as he spoke, finding it a bit worrying but ignoring it. 

“I have something for you,” Techno said bluntly, getting straight to the point as he stepped back and away from the front door. There was a pause before the door was opened wider, showing Wilbur. It didn’t look like he had slept, the man standing with flushed cheeks and a smile on his face as he saw Techno. 

“Techno! It’s been a while, neighbour, how’ve you been? How’re the wife, the kids?” He asked jokingly, leaning an arm on the doorframe. Techno grunted once, sleep sinking into his limbs as he pushed past Wilbur gently and went inside, keeping the scarf rolled up under his arm. 

“Grumpy, I see, I see. A bit of a sleepy boy,” Wilbur teased gently, following Techno as he moved to lie down on Wilbur’s couch. He leaned overtop the back of it, a bit of worry colouring his tone as he frowned a bit. “Are you alright, by the way? You look out of it.” Techno snorted at the words. 

“Just spent the last three hours knitting on my couch, everything feels cramped. Can’t bend my knee. Here’s your present, by the way.” Techno gestured to his leg before he held up the scarf to Wilbur, who blinked owlishly at the present. For a moment, he was worried that he didn’t like it, but his point was quickly disproven when Wilbur smiled, teeth showing a bit as he laughed slightly. 

“This is so  _ nice,  _ Techno, thank you! Really, it must have taken you a long time. Genuinely, thank you for this, I’ll take good care of it.” Techno flushed slightly at the praise from the man, burying his face in one of Wilbur’s couch cushions in an attempt to save himself some face. Wilbur seemed to have caught sight of it anyway, a more humorous smile growing on his face. 

“ _ Aw,  _ are you embarrassed, Technoblade?” Wilbur teased, the pink-haired man grumbling as he turned to face the back of Wilbur’s couch. He laughed at the reaction, clapping his hands together a bit before he calmed down, the two of them turning to a comfortable silence. 

“Did you lock your flat door?” Wilbur asked, voice a bit softer than before. Techno hummed a positive, curling around the couch cushion he was hugging as he dozed off on Wilbur’s couch. The man in question sighed a bit, mumbling under his breath. A smile spread up Techno’s face as he heard the words he was saying, muffling a quiet chuckle. 

“ _ Always do this… My couch is never free… he does is take up space…”  _ Eventually, his voice trailed off, and Techno felt a blanket being draped over him that was pulled up to his chin. He curled his socked feet under the covers and let himself drift off. 

The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was that he forgot to put on shoes when he left his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang im starting a series of fluff also thought it would be a good idea to ask u to start using tone indicators if ur leaving joking comments on my angst fics about hating what happened or being upset about it lol thank u in advance <3
> 
> and thank u for reading! tell me what u thought <333


End file.
